This invention relates to the field of markers and particularly to those markers which are very thin and also have the combined properties of adhesion and resistance to a variety of chemicals.
In conjunction with various electrical and electronic components, identifying markers are necessary for providing identification or other relevant information about the particular component. For example, individual wires in a bundle or harness may be identified by wraparound markers. Here, wraparound markers are used for identification.
Other components, such as printed circuit board laminates, need markers that serve the purpose of identification but that are also resistant to a variety of chemicals. Printed circuit board laminates, for example, go through a series of chemical baths that all but destroy presently available markers. Since printed circuit board laminates must maintain their identification for process or lot traceability, the fact that presently available markers are unsatisfactory represents a severe problem to the electronics industry.
Additionally, since the laminates may be stacked closely together to form a multilayer printed circuit board, a very thin marker is practically a necessity. A very thin marker would be extremely desirable in other areas of application as well, for example, to avoid excessive buildup when marking densely bundled electrical wires in a harness or when marking the outside of the bundle or harness itself. In the latter situation, the smallest outer diameter possible is desirable.
Presently available marker materials are generally papers or plastics (e.g., polyethylene) which are used in conjunction with an adhesive. An adhesive is never used alone as a marker material but always with one of the previously mentioned materials. These materials are unsatisfactory since they are not sufficiently chemically resistant.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to have an identifying marker that is resistant to a variety of chemicals.
It is another object of this invention to have an identifying marker that is very thin in thickness.
It is still another object of this invention to have an identifying marker that is economical, convenient to produce and easily applied.
These and other objects will become apparent after reference to the drawings in conjunction with the following description of the invention.